Angels Among Us
by Kunai Youki
Summary: Inspired by the song by Alabama by the same name  Canada POV, FAC Family, Swe/Fin/Sea as brothers, Language, pedo!Russia, teacher!Ukraine, bully!Cuba


**So, I decided to try my hand at Hetalia Fanfiction writing, seeing as I have been recently hit with a song-muse. As you could probably tell by the title of this work and it's summary, it is after Alabama's Winter/Christmas/Holiday-related song, Angels Among Us. **

**I don't know if this has been done yet with Hetalia, and if so, I am truly sorry. It can be said that I have yet to look for one Hetalia-related, so if there is one out there, I am stating right now that I have no clue about it at all, and thus if there is one, I am deeply sorry.  
><strong>**Muse is muse after all, and some ideas come to more than one person at a time.**

**Please be kind to me, as this is my first time writing anything 'fun' for free-writing in about four or five years, give or take a few. **

**I happen to have this whole story all planned out already, so I am looking forward to seeing what you guys think of it. I was also planning on just making this a one-shot, but when I get writing, my fingers kind of have a mind of their own, and I can't stop them from getting in all of the details that they want to all at once.  
><strong>**And thus this became one of those 'I-don't-know-how-many-chapters-this-story-will-have-until-it's-completed' type deals.**

**Sorry about that.**

**If you see a '*' please refer the bottom of the page.  
><span>French words are translated at the bottom of the page as well. <span>**

* * *

><p>School was interesting, although as usual I sat at the back of the class with my schoolmates completely oblivious to my existence. For some reason, all my life I had always been able to blend into the background and not get paid that much attention to. It kind of hurt, even though I'm rather used to it, but knowing that I have two people that always acknowledge my presence waiting for me at home always made the burden that much easier to bear.<p>

My Papa, and my rather loud and obnoxious brother, Alfred, who always insisted on 'being the hero'. He was always poking his nose into other people's business, and was rather largely disliked at school. I loved him to pieces, but the thing is, I always get picked on by this large Cuban exchange student whenever Al's not around. Mainly due to the fact that we're brothers, twins in fact, and Al always picks fights with the kid.

School let out, and Al had gotten detention with Ms. Braginski, for interrupting class saying that we should "Build a giant hero and have it keep the world safe from aliens" for the class project for the fourth time. So I was alone outside waiting for him to come out so that we could walk home.

We always walked together after school, seeing as our flamboyant French Papa seemed to deem me incapable of coming home by myself. Apparently I'm his '_little one_' and needed to be protected. He was always worried ever since that time when I went missing for a few days way back when. Even though I had just went off with Al to summer camp, and Papa couldn't remember that I had gone with him. Yes, that's right, there were times that I even disappear from my own Papa's thoughts…go figure. But he had been rather overprotective ever since.

There was a crisp texture to the air, as if it were threatening to snow at any given moment. It was still relatively early for snowfall, but we all knew it was coming. We saw the signs all around us, living in a relatively large village located way out in the backwoods somewhere. The last of the leaves had fallen, the squirrels and chipmunks could be heard chattering loudly at each other over food. The geese flying away from here in large V-shaped formations, honking loudly and attracting the attention of the younger kids, like Peter, who then would go around imitating them for a few minutes before getting bored, and going back to bugging Tino and Berwald. All the farmers were starting to hurry to get the last of their crops inside and had started hiring us school kids for a few dollars a day, as they did every year so that their precious last few crops would be saved. All of us 'kids' knew that they only did it because they knew that they would easily earn their money back.

Needless to say, I was cold. I huddled against the edge of the one-room schoolhouse puffing on my hands and huddling inside of my oversized red sweater as best as I could. It had been a gift from _Gran-mere_ a few years ago, just before she died. Dear goodness I missed her. She had given Al one too, but the differences were rather obvious, the biggest being that mine was a nice cheerful red color with a large, white Maple Leaf on the front, and his jet black with an even larger American Flag on the front. But they were both overly large on the two of us, and made of a quite heavy material, and thus perfect for the winter weather.

I put my knees inside the underside of the sweater, and put my arms around my knees, trying to keep the warmth in, just as a shadow and a voice came out of the figure standing over me, and I cursed myself for being unable to remain invisible to this kid when he was looking for a fight.

"So...Alfred, taken on spying on Ms. Braginski when she's all alone, huh? Trying to get her in trouble too or something?" He said, sounding slightly muffled.

I looked up at him and saw why. He was wearing a large ski mask over his face. I did a double take. He looked a like a _professional mugger_! I couldn't help but try my hardest not to laugh at the thought. Unfortunately, this was not a good idea. I realized that it must have looked like I had _smirked_ at him, and quite smugly at that.

"Yeah? You'd think that getting _Mr. _Braginski fired was enough for you." He said, malice dripping from his voice. "But unfortunately none of us want the school shut down, other than you, so now we all have to deal with the guy's scatterbrained sister."

"M-mr. Braginski got fired f-for being a p-pe-pedo-_pedophile_. T-that wasn't anyone's f-fault and y-you kn-_know_ it!" I stuttered out vehemently, standing up…and I am immediately regretting it. I feel his and his followers'(who I had just noticed were standing a few feet behind him) gazes on me intensify, and felt a panic attack coming on. My _Invisible Barrier_, as I have become accustomed to calling it, came shattering down around my feet as soon as I had done so. Whereas before the other guys couldn't see me, now they could, and they looked like they wanted to beat the snot out of me for all that they were worth for what I had implied when I said what I had. I also felt dirty from saying the word 'pedophile'. It sickened me for some reason, and I never liked saying it. Especially not now, but it was needed.

You see, Mr. Ivan Braginski was their favorite teacher that they had ever had. They could get away with beating up anyone that they wanted, and would get no punishment for it, because he just decided to turn a blind eye to it. Reason? They had known about his little 'tryst' with one student named Yao Wang, and had blackmailed him into letting them do as they pleased, or get him sent to the slammer. But then my 'hero' of a brother had come along and found out about it, and also about the 'agreement' and so both parties had suffered rather large consequences as a result. (This also led Carlos to believe that Alfred had a 'thing' for wanting school to end forever...I don't even want to know how the hell the idiot came up with that one, and I certainly am not going to waste my precious brain cells trying to figure it out.)

Carlos and friends had suffered a great loss in being able to do what they wanted. They were also made to work on Carlos' uncle's farm, which just so happened to be the largest in the town, from then on without pay. Whereas Mr. Braginski was now the town's notorious 'child molester' and was sentenced to house arrest, seeing as we don't happen to have a jailhouse. The village was rather large, but we also don't have enough money to pay for our own jailhouse. The police from the neighboring town just do both here and there, as we used to be one single town*****. But barely anything ever happens here, and that is why there is truly no police force for our village***²**, even with it's size. So one was never really needed, and everyone knows it. Thus the reason everyone now looked down upon Mr. Braginski and 'The Boys'...who I was now facing off with…damn I really should have thought this through before I said anything.

For one, it wasn't normally talked about, but I had just crossed the line. I had just implied the one thing that had ruined his life over the last six months, and no one did that here and got away with it. _No one_.

I watched as he slowly started to shake like a Chihuahua, then proceeded to grab my shirt collar and lift me off the ground. I could feel myself start to shake uncontrollably, my panic setting in finally, and I really didn't like where this was going. He ripped off his ski mask, and I could see his face contorted in rage. And let me just say, his dark skinned face could pull of a look of rage better than any light skinned one ever could.

"So, Alfred, you think you're able to get away with this?" He said, spitting in my face as he did so.

I cringed as the spit hit my face and braced myself for impact as he raised his hand above his head and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see it hurtling towards me.

"Aww, look, he's scared!" Said one of Carlos' cronies and they all start laughing at me, and continued to jeer and do whatever bullies usually do. I blocked it out.

I just kept my eyes closed and waited for the inevitable. I mean it happens often enough where I'm used to this treatment anyways, so why fight it? It's not as if I could take all three of them on at once, especially since they all worked for the last six months on a farm. I wasn't sure how far any of them could throw, and I sure as heck wasn't going to push myself to find out.

Suddenly I fell to the ground, hit my tailbone against a rock, and yelped slightly. As I opened my eyes and zoned back into what was going on around me, I saw Carlos splayed out on the ground in front of me on his back holding his chin, and Alfred standing over him with his lips pursed and his left fist clenched in front of him. I sat there, stunned. Where had my spastic brother come from all of a sudden?

"Dude! Keep your filthy hands off of my brother!" He said angrily, his blue eyes flared in what little sunlight we had left in the day making him look rather frightening. One thing you don't ever do if you want to stay alive? Piss my brother off. He's amazingly scary when he sets his mind on something. And right now, I could tell his mind was set on beating Carlos to a pulp for daring to lay his hands on me, especially since the doofus seemed to think _I_ was _Al_…which just pissed my brother off even more, knowing that I wouldn't have fought back for myself, and he was scared for my well-being.

"Who?" Carlos says, having some trouble trying to stand up, as his center of balance seems to have been disrupted by the blow Al had landed on his jaw. Great. _Now_ I was invisible to him. Why couldn't it have been earlier instead?

"My _brother_ you blackmailing dumb fuck! He may be invisible to you guys, but he _is _right_ here._ I wouldn't have had to hand your your ass to you so many times if you weren't such an dumbass and could _tell us apart_!" Al all but screamed.

Apparently our little group had attracted the attention of a few other people, Tino, Berwald, and Peter were here now, watching them jeer and shout random insults at each other. (Tino and Berwald lived just down the hill from the schoolhouse, and the other schoolhouse for the children under the ages of twelve***³** were just a bit further up the hill, and got out a bit later, as their school day started later.) I tuned this out as well, having seen enough of these 'pissing contests' as I liked to call them. I instead watched Peter as he was pretending to fly, in a figure eight, around his older brothers with his arms outstretched honking like a goose, as he was fond of doing. Then he got bored of it and stopped, choosing instead to pay attention to the two yelling boys, and I did the same.

"Oh boo-hoo! Why don't you two go crying home to your mama…oh wait, that's right, you two don't have one anymore!" Carlos sneered.

I heard a soft "Oooh..." sound from the lips of the boys behind him, and then they both backed up, and stared at me. Guilty looks passed over their faces.

We didn't have a mama anymore, she had left Papa after we were born, and had never bothered even so much as come back and visit us. It was still a sore subject though, and everyone knew it. So what happened next was a surprise to no one.

Alfred attacked the darker boy, and they ended up on the ground in a flurry of hands, feet and legs, screaming and yelling obscenities at each other as they did so. Carlos' goonies came over and helped me to my feet and got me out of the way just before they came barreling into me. They weren't bad kids, they just had no other friends, and had no other way to get attention from their parents other than getting into trouble; so they followed Carlos around like lost puppies.

Berwald had started to step forward to stop the boys from going too far, when they started tumbling down the hill at a rather fast pace, separating, and then crashing into a tree with a rather audible cracking noise. A shout from Carlos, and scream from Alfred later had Berwald and Tino rushing down the hill as if on fire, and I was right behind them.

Alfred _never_ screamed. He may yell, he may shout, and he may be obnoxiously loud sometimes, but _he never screamed_. Not even while watching horror movies, even though most people do. No, even then he would just hide his head into his Alien plushie that Papa had gotten him and yelp oddly.

I rushed down the hill after them, trying not to trip, and when I finally got to the bottom I saw Carlos standing over Alfred. Needless to say, I got pissed. How _dare_ he continue to try and hurt my brother even after making him go through a fight like that. I rushed quickly to my brother's side, ready to pounce on Carlos and wring his sorry ass…but something stopped me.

The weird look he was giving my Al, and the repeatedly whispered, "Oh shit, oh shit" by him made the adrenaline that had came up so quickly in my veins die just as fast. I looked at my brother. I saw his face first, starting to purple over in places, and the blood on his lip, the twigs in his hair. Then the expression that he was wearing on his face. Just one of utter pain, and concentration, as he was trying his hardest not to scream again.

Al had always said "Screaming is unhero-like" and would_ not _do it. The simple fact that he had this time and was trying to hold back again meant he was in a massive amount of pain. I kept looking, determined to figure out why.

I then took in his clothes, the sweater that _Gran-mere_ had given him torn in a few places, with blood on the white stripes of the flag, the burs that stuck to his jeans; and were undoubtedly stuck to mine as well.

Then I looked down further than that…both of his hands were around his left ankle, and there was blood on his hands. The sight of the blood alone started to make me slightly queasy, but I wanted to make sure my twin was alright. I stepped aside as Berwald and Tino went to get closer to him.

"His face is rather bruised…but the ankle seems like it may be a problem more than the rest of him." Berwald said in his deep, gruff voice that no one was really used to hearing…other than Peter and Tino that is.

They all lived together and weren't even related, adopted by the same person who then died of measles a few years before. Since then they had all banded together, and everyone was pretty sure that he was rather a softie for Tino and would do anything for him. But they were all too afraid of saying the fact out loud, as he was a rather large-set muscular boy who had a really deep voice; and even though he rarely spoke, everyone thought it sounded rather scary.

"Come on, let us see it…" He said to Alfred rather gently, putting his large hand over my brother's rather tentatively.

Alfred looked up at him, a rather scared look in his eyes, then they rested on mine, as if asking my permission to trust him. I nodded my head just slightly, so as not to be noticed, and smiled at him gently, and Al slowly lifted his hand. All I saw was a the white of a bone protruding from a gash, and lots of blood, and barely registered that his foot was at a weird angle, before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought this would be a good place to stop for this chapter. Mostly though, it's because I cannot figure out whether I want to try writing out France or not. <strong>

**I know how to do his accent, but I still don't know do I know how to do Sweden's. :/ **

**If someone could just review with the way that Sweden's words would be said out _with_ the accent, so that I can edit it properly, that would be fantastic~!  
><span>FOOTNOTES <span>**

*****Someone asked me before when they were reading this over for me the first time how Russia got in trouble without there being coppers? Easy. The country's government officials pay the coppers, so they get extra pay for doing two towns instead of just one.****

***² There is not going to be a name for the town, but there might be for other things. This is set in one of those old towns in the middle of nowhere anywhere that you can think of...seeing as I didn't put in anything with leaves, because that would restrict one's imagination to just being some where where leaves DO change colours, and I know for a fact that that is not the case in may different countries. SO therefore, it can be in your country if you want it to be. I don't care, so long as you get the fact that it's an old-fashioned town in the middle of nowhere where the towns people are too poor to hire coppers of their own or have a jailhouse of their own, then you're good. Imagination is a good thing to have, so use it :D**

***³ I have decided upon certain ages for each of the countries for this story...and none of them are meant to be historically accurate in any way, shape or form.  
>The ages for the countries in this story are as follows:<br>America and Canada-13  
>China-15<br>Cuba-14  
>Sweden-15<br>Finland-14  
>Peter-8<br>France-34  
>Russia-25<br>Ukraine-27  
>The two OCs-14 and15<br>****If I happen to bring up another character, I will be putting his age in a footnote as well, so look for it down here.**

**FRENCH**

**Heads up. I'm going to be using italics for French, _and_ words that I wish to emphasize. I also use Google Translate for my, well..._translations_ so they may not be accurate. Please, if you know French or any other language mentioned in this story and see an inaccuracy, please be blunt enough to bring it to my attention?  
><strong>**_Gran-mere_=Grandma/Grandmother  
><strong>little one=<em>mon petit<br>_****(I am using this**** for Canada's nickname, because I have seen it so many others that it has pretty much become almost canon to me. Hope no one minds!)****

**m =n.n= m**

**Anyways, if you read it and like, it, please review.  
><strong>**If you read it and don't like it, please review.  
><strong>**Either way, review so I can get the motivation needed to write the next chapter out! n.n b**


End file.
